teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Tenshinhan
Tenshinhan (天津飯, Tenshinhan) (nicknamed Ten) (or simply "Tien" in the English dub) is a martial artist and is Chiaotzu's lifelong best friend. He used to be a student of Crane School, a rival of the Turtle School, but saw the folly of his master's teachings and becomes a trusted ally to the Z-Fighters. His original Japanese name is a pun of Tenshindon, a quasi-Chinese dish invented in Japan, consisting of a crab-meat omelet over rice. Personality By the time he reached the latter part of his adulthood, Tien found himself outclassed by the Earth's invaders and threats, including the Saiyans and androids. Despite this, he continued to participate in protecting the planet by fighting the forces that came to do harm, showing his dedication to Earth. He never backed down from a fight, evidenced by his choice to continue battling Nappa even after facing injury, attempting to combat the androids, and expressing a willingness to battle Dr. Gero if the latter wanted to, making it evident that he would not back down despite the odds he faced. Tien's reluctance to cease participating in battles was in stark contrast to that of Yamcha and Krillin, who took on supporting roles in the ensuring conflict with the androids. Similarly to the pair, Tien had been outclassed by the Saiyans and androids, though he differed in disliking sitting around while other fighters combated threats. This stems from his desire to be useful and have his contribution mean something. When being frustrated with sitting around, he has been prone to outbursts that have either ended with him leaving to assist the fighters or shouting his rationale for a position. Tien has over time become frustrated with the gap in power between him and ensuring threats and has shown this, such as when he shouted at Cell and thereby condemned the hierarchy of power, though has mostly tried to ignore it as his dedication to protecting Earth has made the view one that could potentially place him in the same mindset as that of the other human Z-Fighters who have for the most part ceased battling. He has opened himself up to humor and making commentary as well as small-talk with others, such as his interactions with Piccolo while the two were searching for Cell and when they were on Kami's Lookout. His commentary shows that though he is wishing for the Earth's best interest, that of the planet being spared from its threats, he still is realistic about situations, as was the case with both his assessment that Vegeta would mess things up in the fight against Cell and that Krillin would not. Tien, in particular, dislikes Vegeta, who he has made fun of for not being a Super Saiyan, mocked the names of his attacks, enjoyed his beating up, and called for his execution. Tien is well-aware that Vegeta's strength is far greater than his own and that he would be outclassed in a fight against him, though is open to antagonizing him due to viewing the comments as a game that he wins if Vegeta caves in by killing him, a system that he believes Vegeta knows is in place. Vegeta's sole retorts have always been a verbal exchange that either is a noise or some obscenity meaning that he also understands the "rules". Biography Preparing for the Saiyans After learning of Goku's demise during the battle with Raditz and the ensuring arrival of more Saiyans within a year, Tien traveled to Kami's Lookout to begin training with the other Z-Fighters, being told the Pecking Order by Mr. Popo.Snakeway to Heaven As part of their training, Mr. Popo had the group to stand in a circle, Tien asking if they were doing it correctly before he and the others were teleported away. Tien made note of the desolation and horror that was prevalent as the group walked through the ruins, telling Krillin he was too soon on his comment about them being in New Orleans. Chiaotzu messed with a helmet, Tien warning him against it in the event that he gain an infection prior to him being knocked overboard by the Saiyan that came out of it. Tien shouted his name, calling him his partner and defended himself against Yamcha by saying that he did not spend all of his time hanging out with a cat, making reference to Puar. After Krillin was attacked and defeated, Tien and Yamcha were confronted by more Saiyans, Tien saying the pair would have to work together to avenge Chiaotzu before the two were outclassed and beaten severely by the Saiyans. Once this was over and the group was teleported back to Kami's Lookout, they were asked by Mr. Popo how they had done, Tien stating that the experience was horrible. After being teleported there again, they were brought back, Kami telling them their training was over before Tien and the others fled from Mr. Popo.No One Ever Listens To The Magical Dragon Saiyan Invasion With his training now complete, Tien confronted the Saiyans, Vegeta and Nappa, shortly after they approached Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo, interjecting himself into their conversation by stating that he had caught the fraggles reference when Vegeta had said no one would catch it.Saiyans? On My Planet? (It's More Likely Than You Think) Tien congratulated Piccolo on his destroying of a Saibaman that Krillin missed out on when he launched an attack that killed the rest, failing to do so for Krillin when he killed more as pointed out by the latter. While Chiaotzu was on the back of Nappa, Tien tried to stop him from self-destructing in an effort to kill their shared opponent with him. Though Chiaotzu told him that he could just wish him back with the Dragon Balls and said his goodbyes, Tien in turn stated that it would not work since he had been brought back before, the last thing he said to his longtime friend before he self-destructed. After Krillin remarked that Chiaotzu was "there and there and there", Tien stopped him and stated that Chiaotzu was his closest friend and that he loved him. Tien was happy that his sacrifice was not in vain as it appeared Nappa had been killed, but the latter revealed himself to be alive and unaffected by the move, prompting Tien to attack him unsuccessfully. Nappa then began an assault on Tien, who yelled out for the others to help him. They did but Nappa continued to be unaffected and mocked Chiaotzu's sacrifice as useless, calling him out of his name, to which Tien said Chiaotzu's name as he fired a Kikōhō at Nappa with his last remaining bits of strength and collapsed afterward, passing away.Nappa's Best Day Ever After his death, Tien traveled down Snake Way and began training with King Kai, who had also trained Goku in the past. After it appeared they were finally acquiring the Dragon Balls, Krillin expressed a desire to resurrect Tien, Chiaotzu, and Piccolo.Grand Theft Goku Training with King Kai Tien listened to Yamcha's complaints about not being taught anything by King Kai while on his planet and dismissed him as being jealous, after which the Ginyu Force arrived. Tien tried to scold Chiaotzu for calling the group a "bunch of queers" since he believed he had made a "rash judgemennt”, and they were unfamiliar with the team, who then did their poses, which stunned Tien, who then told his partner that he should not think any less of them for what was seen as their confirmed homosexuality. He joined Yamcha and Chiaotzu in placing the burden of dispatching of the Ginyu Force with King Kai, who handled the group quickly. Tien was surprised to learn that Freeza had been ripped in half, having not believed that Goku had it in him, though in actuality Freeza had done it to himself. Goku seemingly killed Freeza after the latter tried attacking him with a blast, King Kai reacting and Tien warning Yamcha to not say anything to him until King Kai informed them, Tien questioning him if that was hard to do right before King Kai continued listening in and Goku was seemingly killed on Namek. With Yamcha weeping afterward, Tien questioned why he cared and explained that the group now had two sets of Dragon Balls, afterward admitting that he believed death had no consequence as the group was waiting to go back and noted that it was Chiaotzu's second time waiting to be resurrected. Yamcha attempted to tell Bulma about the death of Goku and the destruction of Namek but with their relationship failing, King Kai had Tien to intervene, who broke Yamcha's leg. Tien was promptly resurrected months later, alongside Chiaotzu, who he encouraged to get over not getting a sundae.Freeza: The Final Cut Warning from the future Tien and Chiaotzu sensed Freeza's energy as he arrived on Earth. Tien asked Chiaotzu if he had felt the energy, the latter revealing he had and making note of his self-destructing the last time he felt two large power levels approaching the planet, Tien then asking Chiaotzu to hold off on that. After arriving, and he and Chiaotzu being greeted by Yamcha, Tien reasoned that they had got there in time and complimented Vegeta's shirt. For the next three years, Tien trained for the android threat and arrived on the island Future Trunks warned they would appear on during the predicted date. After Android 20 shot down Yajirobe's hovercar, and fled into the city, Tien searched independently for the android. Yamcha did as well and was quickly defeated by Android 20, Tien being disappointed with him not lasting in combat for very long and expressing this as he was introduced to Androids 19 and 20, who agreed to evacuate the island for an independent battlefield, one that Tien questioned Piccolo on since he was aware of his tendency to hang out in desolate wastelands. The group left thereafter.The Island of Dr. Gero Tien watched the fight between Goku and Android 19. After Yamcha screamed a warning to Goku not to fire a Kamehameha wave at Android 19 since he could absorb energy, Tien questioned Yamcha on why he did not reveal the android's absorbing capabilities earlier. Android 19 started to defeat Goku and when he seemed to be on the verge of winning, Tien heard a loud recurring utterance of the word "Mine", which he thought sounded similar to Vegeta, who it was in actuality. With Yamcha choosing to be the one to take Goku back to his home on the grounds that he would probably get in the way since he was the weakest, Tien agreed unanimously with the rest of the group, saying, "Yep." Tien watched the fight between Vegeta and Android 18 after arriving where they were fighting. During the battle, Vegeta's arm was broken by Android 18, causing him to scream out in pain and for Trunks to become involved before he too was struck down, which prompted Tien and Piccolo to join in. Tien was chocked out by Android 17, who offered to let him go if he could give an explanation as to why he thought joining in would be a good idea, though Tien was not able to respond as he could barely breathe and passed out after some time. The androids left to continue their search for Goku, afterward Krillin restoring the defeated warriors with Senzu Beans and informing them that he had been kissed by Android 18. Tien told Krillin in response to learning of the supposed kiss that he did not believe him. Trunks mentioned that the androids were stronger in this timeline, leading Tien to express frustrations and conclude along with Piccolo that the group was still useless even with two Super Saiyans. Krillin mentioned the possibility of a Super Namekian to Piccolo, who became frustrated and flew away, after telling the group that they could kiss the "greenest" part of his "ass", leading Tien to question if there were greener parts of his ass. Tien arrived at the battlefield following Piccolo's fight with Cell, having followed Vegeta's screaming after the latter yelled in rage over Piccolo's newfound strength. Krillin explained to Tien that Piccolo had fused with Kami, with Tien saying that it had finally come together. Vegeta tried to antagonize Piccolo by claiming he would never be as strong as a Super Saiyan and that he himself would be looking for a higher level of the transformation, leading Tien to theorize several names as he mocked him, leading Vegeta to depart. When Krillin questioned why he antagonized Vegeta when he knew that Vegeta could kill him, Tien stated that it was just a game at that point and that he would win if Vegeta gave in, further stating that the latter was aware of this. As the group devised their plan on what to do from there, Tien told Krillin and Future Trunks of his intent to go with Piccolo to go after Cell before they left, at which point Piccolo apologized for his father killing Chiaotzu. The two went off to investigate, finding a number of clothes with stab marks indicative of Cell. They were a battle-ball team which Tien claimed was his and had gone "straight to hell", leading Piccolo to question his seriousness and Tien to state that he had hobbies. Tien was with the other Z-Fighters following the failed attempt at catching Cell and though Piccolo stressed that they would keep losing cities if they continued chasing after Cell, Tien insisted that he not be over dramatic as they could wish people back in the worst case scenario once the whole business with Cell and the Androids was over, only for Piccolo to reveal to him that his fusion with Kami had caused them to no longer have Dragon Balls, resulting in Tien remarking, "Holy shit" and then explaining the circumstances to Krillin, stating that the Dragon Balls "no longer exist". Tien remained on Kame House while Piccolo left with Android 17. He confirmed to Yamcha that the group would die if Piccolo failed and mentioned that they had no Dragon Balls to be resurrected with.Hyperbolic Plot Device Intervening Tien expressed regret in not assisting and was not surprised by Yamcha opting out of participating in the fight. Krillin started to mention his own feelings of inadequacy with the Super Saiyans, Piccolo, the androids and Cell, Tien insisted for him not to follow Yamcha's state of mind. Yamcha then engaged Krillin in an argument about who had it worse off, a debate that Tien very much enjoyed, even causing him to change his position and be happy that he had remained there.Percussive Maintenance While the fight carried on, which included Cell arriving, Master Roshi brought up his intent to wait until the arrival of Goku or Vegeta, but Tien became frustrated with just standing around, insisting that he was "not a spectator" before he took flight, rushing off the island.Family Reunion .]] Tien arrived on the battlefield as Cell was trying to absorb Android 18, afterward being mocked by Cell for being Krillin's substitute and not being an android, Super Saiyan or Super Namekian, leading Tien to denounce the three as he focused on Cell and used his Shin Kikoho on him, which Cell initially dismissed before taking the impact of the blast. Tien then spoke to Android 18, telling her to either blow herself up or get away from the island as he outright told her that he did not care, before continuing his attacks on Cell. His firing ended when his energy ran out and he thought to himself that it was weird that his life force was not going out until he passed out and fell to the ground, finding this to be reasonable for the attack and being at Cell's mercy as he prepared to finish him off. Tien told him, "Kiko-f**k yourself" after Cell called his attack's name fitting last words. Goku arrived and grabbed Tien, also saving Piccolo. At Kami's Lookout, Tien was restored after being given a Senzu Bean, calling it a close second to Dragon Balls.Advanced Geometry Bulma arrived on Kami's Lookout afterward, bearing armor for the group to wear during their fights against Cell. While Goku and Gohan donned the armor, Tien and Piccolo stood together away from them, declining to answer Bulma on why they would not wear the armor nor give a reason.Group Therapy While the two stood together, Tien commented that they were actually rooting for Vegeta, though Piccolo said the pair were really rooting against Cell. Bulma tried to defend him against the pair, but Tien reasoned that she was in no position to talk since she had been left a single mother by the Saiyan. Piccolo reasoned that this for the best, elaborating by asking if she thought Vegeta could be trusted with a baby, leading Bulma to deny he could with hers and Tien to remark that this was the point of their contempt.A Raging Semi Tien and Piccolo had a bet on whether it would be Krillin or Vegeta to mess up in the fight against Cell, Tien selecting Vegeta while Krillin was picked by Piccolo, Tien's argument for Krillin being that he was able to assist despite being a "bitch". After Bulma weighed in and selected both of them as messing it up, he expressed genuine surprise. Krillin destroyed the detonator after Android 18 confirmed that the androids had no interest in killing anyone, Tien being told of his actions by Piccolo and becoming frustrated with having sacrificed himself for her to get away. Tien questioned why he would do this until remembering that Android 18 was a girl and being disturbed by the fact that he had doomed the Earth for "cybersex". Android 18 was eventually absorbed by Cell, leading to his transformation into his Perfect Form.The "Perfect" Guy After Future Trunks began powering up and Tien and Piccolo both realized his strength, Tien expressed further frustration as Future Trunks could have either killed Android 18 or Cell. Once he added Vegeta to that list, he explained to Piccolo that he needed something.My Body is a Temple'O'Trunks Tenshinhan and Yamcha encountered Vegeta while the latter was on his way to the Cell Games, Tenshinhan flicking him off while Yamcha waived nervously. The two later recounted this story to Goku, Tenshinhan dismissing Yamcha's claim to have flicked off Vegeta with him, and denying that he had a hate-boner for Vegeta. After arriving at the site of the tournament, Tenshinhan was greeted by Cell, making reference to their previous encounter.Opening Serumonies* Attacks * Solar Flare: Tien blinds opponents with a strong flash of light. First used it against the Jinga Beru brothers. * Kikoho (Tri-Beam): Tien's signature attack. Tien fires a triangular beam of energy through his diamond shaped hands. ** Spirit Tri-Beam: A one-handed attack version that uses the user's life energy as the source. Used as a last resort against Nappa. ** Shin Kikoho (Neo Tri-Beam): An upgraded version of the Kikoho, Tien can fire as many blasts at a time, but it drains his life force as it goes. Used against Semi-Perfect Cell to slow him down from absorbing Android 18. Cell doesn't like this attack since it turns triangles into squares on impact. Appearances *'Note 1:' In episode 13 and 16, Tien only appears in the Stinger. *'Note 2:' In episodes 4 and 9, Tien appears in the episode but has no lines. Quotes Tien: Damn. If we don't act soon, Christmas is going to be ruined forever. Krillin: Wait a minute. Tien, Chiaotzu, what are you two doing here? Aren’t you Jewish? (Jewish music plays and Tien is wearing a yarmulke) Tien: Hey, I'm just trying to be culturally sensitive... you Buddhist ass! Krillin: Well, happy holidays to you, too! Tien: ****ING WEEABOO'S--''The Christmas Tree of Might'' ---- King Kai: No. No, no, son of a bitch! Gyah! Yamcha: What's wrong, King Kai? King Kai: (hopelessly) You dumb assholes are gonna be here forever! Tien: Heh. Yeah, real funny, King Kai. (King Kai remains silent) Tien: Oh God, you're serious. -- Episode 30: Freeza: The Final Cut ---- Tien: Oh hey, Vegeta. Vegeta: What? Tien: ...Nice shirt. Vegeta: And there it is! ---- Goku: (gasp) You're a Super Saiyan, Vegeta? Show me! Vegeta: I... well yeah, I just... I— Tien: Don't tell me, you're not in the mood. Vegeta: What, does that third eye make you psychic? Tien: No, but it does help me see bullshit. Vegeta: Hey, you know what? ...F*ck you. (flies off) ---- Vegeta: As for me, I will find a level beyond a Super Saiyan! Tien: ...So, what? Like a "Mega Saiyan"? "Ultra Saiyan"? Vegeta: ...You're mocking me— Tien: "Maximum Over-Saiyan"! Vegeta: F**k off, Triclops! (flies away) Krillin: Why do you antagonize him like that? You know he can kill you, right? Tien: At this point, it's a game. If he gives in, I win. And he knows that. ---- Piccolo: Nothing but clothes with stab marks; Cell's calling card. Tien: Aw dammit, he killed my star battleback! My entire fantasy team just went straight to Hell! Piccolo: Are you serious? Tien: What? I have hobbies! Piccolo: *scoffs* No, you don't. ---- (Vegeta has just transformed into a Super Saiyan.) Gohan: But how!? I thought you had to have a pure heart to become a Super Saiyan, like my dad. Vegeta: Oh, trust me. There's more than one way to realize the legend... (flashback to a badly-injured Vegeta) Vegeta: I wanna! I wanna be a Super Saiyan! I wanna! (begins pounding the ground like a spoiled child) IwannaIwannaIwannaIwannaIwanna— (back to present) Vegeta: Push-ups, sit-ups, and plenty of juice. And besides, my heart is pure. Pure. Unadulterated. Badass. Tien: Yeah, more like pure, unadulterated, ego Vegeta: I HEARD THAT, TRICLOPS!! Tien: (in a mocking/sarcastic tone of voice) Is that okay? Vegeta: As a matter of fact, go f*ck yourself! ---- Gohan: Guys, I think that person is a Super Saiyan. Vegeta: Like hell he is! Krillin: Spiky gold hair, incredible power... Vegeta: You don't know that he's a Super Saiyan. Maybe he's Super Human, huh?! Maybe you slackers haven't been trying hard enough! Tien: Says the non-Super Saiyan. Vegeta: F*CK OFF! ---- Bulma: Blonde spiky hair... Gohan: Incredible aura... Krillin: Well, Vegeta, now that Goku's here to compare, we can finally say for sure that that kid's a Super— Vegeta: Utter one more word, and no dragon alive will be able to fix what I do to you! Krillin: ...So, Tien, have you been lifting? Because you are jacked! Tien: Yeah. Who knows? Maybe I'll be the next Super Saiyan!. Vegeta: *angry mumbling* ---- Semi-Perfect Cell: Oh my god, it's Tien! What, was Krillin busy? (Tien angrily claps both hands together) Come on, buddy! You can't be serious... With your power level!? You're no Android! You're no Namekian! And you're certainly no Super Saiyan! You're just human... Tien: Yeah, well...you know what?! F**k power levels! F**k Super Saiyans! AND F**K YOU! SHIN! KIKOHO!! Semi-Perfect Cell: Oh, that's adorab- (gets blasted) SHIIIIIIIIIIIT!!! Tien: (to Anrdoid 18) YOU! Android 18: *flat-footed* Huh? Tien: BLOW YOURSELF UP OR LEAVE! I DON'T CARE WHICH! Android 18: (stammering quickly) Yeah, okay! Semi-Perfect Cell: UPSTART TRICLOPS BITCH!!! ---- Cell: NO! STOP IT! STOP IT! ANGRY! Tien: (blasting with each word) KI! KO! HO! (scene cuts to Kame House) Chiaotzu: Tien... Master Roshi: Jeez, I think I can hear that. Tien: (off-screen) Kikoho! (explosion) Semi-Perfect Cell: (off-screen) FUUUUUUUCK!!! ---- (After Tien has blasted Cell with another Kikoho) Semi-Perfect Cell: Are ya done?! Because I'm coming out, and I swear to God, if you do that again, I will be so freaking nettled! (slowly flies out of hole) Tien: (quietly) Kikoho. Cell: Aw, dammit! ---- Tien: (Thinking to himself) Huh, not dead yet. That's weir- ahh, there we go. (Falls to the floor) Semi-Perfect Cell: You know, if you want my personal opinion, Kikoho is a pretty sad choice of last words. But to be fair; it's far from the worst decision you've made today. Tien: Kiko-f**k yourself. Semi-Perfect Cell: Aww, see? That's the spirit. ---- (Krillin had just destroyed the remote that would have destroyed Android 18.) Piccolo: Ha! And you owe me some zeni! Tien: Oh, no... Bulma: Alright, what did Krillin do? Piccolo: He crushed the remote. Tien: HE DID WHAT!? Bulma: That was twenty hours of my life! That dick! Piccolo: And possibly the rest of it if Vegeta follows suit. ---- Tien: He really did it. He actually risked every life on the planet just for...for cyber sex! I didn't Kikoho myself half to death so he could get laid! Piccolo: Oh. Gross. ---- flashes by Piccolo and Tien while Trunks powers up Tien: That's Trunks? Piccolo: Yeah, pretty astonishing, isn't it? Tien: It's infuriating! Piccolo: Why, because the gap keeps widening? Tien: Because he could've A: Killed Android 18, B: Killed Cell, or C: Killed Vegeta! Piccolo: Why Vegeta? Tien: Because I deserve something today! Trivia *Tien is portrayed as "the only serious character" within the entirity of the Dragon Ball Z Abridged series, a fact directly stated in the first episode of Dragon Ball Z Kai Abridged. His personality is written almost identically to that of his official version, in heavy contrast to the comical and idiotic rewrites of most of the main cast. As a result of this, many characters in the series claim they "can't get a read on that guy" after Tien storms off. *He refers to people who are proliferate with Japanese like Jinga, Beru, and King Kai as 'freaking (or f**king) weeaboos.' Ironically, he shouts the Japanese names for his attacks ("Kikoho") rather than shouting the attack names in English ("Tri-Beam"), thus making him hypocritical. *In the Christmas Tree of Might, Tien is revealed to be Jewish. This is an inside reference as Ganxingba himself is Jewish in real life. *He is very tolerant and gets annoyed at those who aren't. He snaps at Chiaotzu for assuming the Ginyus are gay, and after seeing their posing & flamboyance, he himself assumes they're gay, but says they shouldn't think less of them for it. He is also willing to help save Christmas in the Christmas Tree of Might despite both him and Chiaotzu being Jewish, saying he just wanted to be "culturally sensitive" & getting annoyed at Krillin for questioning why he was helping. *He seems less afraid/scared by Mr. Popo and his training than the other Z-Fighters such as Krillin or even Goku. *Tien's overly-muscular physique during the later portions of the original series is called out several times during season 3 of Dragon Ball Z Abridged. **In News of Future Past, Krillin questions if Tien has been "lifting" due to being "jacked". **In The Trouble With Time Travel, Chiaotzu brings up a previous mention of a doctor's warning about Tien's shoulders getting any larger, prompting a stern Tien to comment "That's why we don't see him anymore." References Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Z Fighters Category:Former Villains Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Weeaboos Category:Hypocrites Category:Weaklings Category:Farmers Category:Underdogs